


Shane McMahon watching his nightmares come true

by Doctor13



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor13/pseuds/Doctor13





	Shane McMahon watching his nightmares come true

Watching from his hospital bed helpless, Shane McMahon was watching his nightmares come true, his boyfriend, Daniel Bryan being destroyed by Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens and not being able to do anything. It was just last week that Zayn and Owens attacked him and now he was watching his true love be destroyed too. Shane was reminded of all of the arguments he and Bryan have had. He understood why Bryan took Owens and Zayn's side many times before, Owens and Zayn knew him longer and was there for him when he couldn't but always warned Bryan not to let them take advantage of his kind heart.

Not long after the attack Shane rang Bryan to check and see if he was alright. "Baby, are you okay? I just saw what happened to you on Smackdown, I always knew not to trust those scumbags, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to-" Shane said distraught, wishing he could have made the save.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I should have trusted you. I should be okay but heading to the hospital just to be sure. I love you. Once I'm cleared, I'll be heading to your bedside." Bryan reassured his boyfriend.


End file.
